House of Shade: Season 3
Originally supposed to be hosted by Matt and Kara, House Of Shade was picked up for a third season by Danielle, Chris and Jeff. Jeff was cut from hosting about halfway through the season, and Josh was the cameraman throughout the whole season, but did not host this season due to season 4 starting soon after season 3. House of Shade 3: Til' Death Do You Part. The blog for the season was HOS3 Twists Soulmates: '''Just like in Season 9 of Big Brother US, the cast was spilt up into pairs and called soulmates, every week one pair would win HoH, nominate 2 pairs for eviction, then those 3 pairs, along with one other randomly selected pair (8 players) would compete in the Power of Veto Competition, with one pair (2 people) being evicted each week. This twist lasted for 3 weeks before the pairs were spilt up. This twist was later brought back in week 5 due to a twist from Pandora's Box, except this time, the remaining houseguests were put into brand new pairs. '''Power Couple: '''During the first week of the competition, a special Power Couple competition was held, the winners, the couple of Dane and Nic, had the ability to immediately evict a pair of their choice, in this instance they chose Phoebe and Roy to evict. '''Pandora's Box: '''At certain points throughout the season Pandora's Box was provided to the HoH, if they chose to open in it would release something good and something bad to the person who opened it and the rest of the house. During his reign in week 3, Simon's chose to unleash Survivor week, during week 5 Mark chose to release Hadar back into the game for a week, where she could talk and got the chance to compete and use the Power of Veto, however she could not vote this week, on top of that, Mark released the Diamond Power of Veto for himself. '''Survivor Week: As a result of opening Pandora's Box in week 3 during his HoH reign, Simon released Survivor week, changing his HoH into immunity from being voted off, and giving everyone the ability to vote for someone in the house that was not immune, just like Survivor. As an added bonus, Simon got to choose 2 people to send to Exile Island for 24 hours, where the 2 could only talk to each other and no one else, Simon chose Dane and Rachel to Exile Island, where they got an hidden immunity idol each, which was good for just the week, though Dane's idol was the only real one, canceling out the 2 votes casted against Dane. Previously Evicted Houseguest Returning: The remaining houseguest in week 4 were asked which the previously evicted houseguests got screwed over more, the majority said Casey, the remaining houseguests were then asked who they wanted to return, the mystery houseguest (Casey) or most recent evictee, "Headband" Nic, the houseguests chose the mystery houseguest, meaning Casey returned to the game. The Diamond Power Of Veto: After opening Pandora's Box in week 5, Mark received a Diamond Power of Veto, a special veto that gave the holder the ability to remove the nominees after the Golden Power of Veto had been used, on top of being able to remove an additional nominee from the block, the DPOV allowed Mark to name the replacement nominee, he thus chose to remove himself from the block, and name Simon as the replacement nominee for the week. Instant Eviction: During the second part of Week 8 it was an Instant Eviction, meaning that the Head of Household's, Casey, nominations of Nick and Mark were final, and the remaining houseguests going straight to voting without any Power of Veto competition taking place. Tumblr Jury Vote: As a result of Rachel quitting the game in the jury stage, the audience on tumblr were given the opportunity to vote for who they wanted to win, and acted as the seventh juror, the poll for who they wanted to win among the final 3 of Casey, Mark and Skyler was put up, with the person receiving the most votes getting the jury vote from Tumblr. Houseguests Voting History Notes *Note 1: For this week, the HouseGuests played as couples. Therefore, couples won competitions and were evicted as pairs, rather than as individuals. Each pair can be identified by the color beside their name. In the event the Head of Household couple could not agree on who to nominate they would have been nominated and the runner-up couple in the competition would become the new HoH. If the Power of Veto couple could not agree on what to do with the PoV then it could not be used. If a couple could not agree on who to evict from the House that couple would instead be evicted. *Note 2: Dane & Nic P. were named the "Power Couple". A "Power Couple" had the sole power to evict another couple from the House. Dane & Nic P. chose to evict Phoebe & Roy on Day 2. *Note 3: Due to opening Pandora's Box, Simon unleashed Survivor week onto the house, since Simon was HoH he won immunity from being voted off, everyone then got one vote to cast on anyone, except the immunity holder, Simon. *Note 4: As a result of being sent to Exile Island by Simon, both Dane and Rachel received hidden immunity idols, however only Dane's idol was real, Dane later played it on himself, thus negating the 2 votes cast against Dane. *Note 5: Privately the remaining houseguests were asked which evicted houseguest they felt got most screwed over by the twist, the majority chose Casey, houseguests were then asked if they wanted the mystery houseguest (Casey) or the most recent evictee ("Headband" Nic) to come back to the game. The house chose the mystery houseguest, thus Casey re-entered the game. *Note 6: As a result of opening Pandora's Box, Mark not only unleashed the couples twist for one week with new couples, but also unleashed Hadar back into the house who could not vote, but did have the ability to win and use the Power of Veto. *Note 7: Durring the live eviction, the houseguests voted which couple to keep on the block who would then have one of their houseguests evicted, the majority of the house chose to save Casey and Skyler, meaning Colin and Dane were the final nominees of the week. *Note 8: Since Mark opened Pandora's Box the week prior, Mark received a Diamond Power of Veto, that he used to save himself, after the Veto Ceremony, and named Simon as his replacement nominee. *Note 9: Since Rachel was one of Skyler's nominations, after Rachel walked, the rest of the week was cancelled as Skyler's Head of Household came to an end. *Note 10: Immediately following Nic P.'s eviction, and Instant Eviction took place, meaning that Casey's initial nominations of Nick and Mark were the final nominees for eviction, with no veto taking place. *Note 11: As a result of walking in the jury phase, Rachel's juror position was given to the audience of tumblr, with whomever receiving the most votes from the public receiving the jury vote. *Note 12: Instead of voting to evict, the jury of 7 voted on who they wanted to win the season.